Ghost
by NAILOraile
Summary: I took a friends advice and edited this a little so take a look It is the year after Shishio's death. A new assassin has showed up in Tokyo and so has Hiko. And what connection is there between this Ghost and Kenshin?
1. Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime or it's characters. All rights go to the creator of the anime Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Going to Tokyo **

Sounds of laughter filled the air as a man and small child came to a house in a clearing in the woods. **"Mother!"** cried the child as she ran to her mother standing on the porch.

"**My little Kairi, how was your day?"** asked the woman as she hugged her daughter.

"**She's the best little farmer I know."** said her father with a smile. Kairi turned and smiled at her father.

"**Mother is Riku home?"** Kairi asked her mother with a smile.

"**No. He should be back before dark,"** she said.

Kairi looked to the house then said, **"Kyiu's awake."** As the words left her lips a baby's cry came from inside the house.

Her father looked at her and asked, **"Will you go look after your little brother."** So with out a word Kairi ran inside.

"**Her skills are getting better, and she gets stronger every day."** Said her father looking at his wife with pride in his dark eyes. **"She works as hard as Riku does."** He added softly.

"**Her mind is as strong as her spirit is, my love,"** said the woman.

"**I know it's hard to believe she is only four years old,"** he said as he put his arm around his wife and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting now Yako was sitting on the porch with Kyiu in her arms. Kairi was looking at her father with wild eyes as he sat polishing his sword, he was telling her a story of samurais and honor. He stopped at the sound of someone coming on the clearing that the house was in.

"**I think Riku's back," **said Subaru

"**Father I do not think that's RI…"** Started Kairi as a group of men came out of the woods. Subaru set down his sword to seem friendly, but as he walked up to the group, the man in front pulled out his sword and…

She jerked forward from her place against the wall. It had been year's sense she had had to relive that day's events. She wiped her face of the sweat and tears. How long had it been? Fifteen… no Twenty years! And she still woke up crying. A knock from the door pulled her from her thoughts. **"Hai,"** she called.

A small girl opened the door just enough to poke her head of black frizzy curls in. **"The meal is ready Mr. Sota,"** she said Sota nodded enough for the girl knew she'd been heard after which she left closing the door softly behind her.

Sota saw no reason to correct the child. She had deep green eyes, and with her dark brown hair cut level with her chin, she passed as a twenty something male. It was better that people thought that consecrating her way of life. She looked around the small room the rising sun was just starting to come in the window. It was nice for a small inn. She got up and got her things ready to leave, she need to be in Tokyo before dawn.

After her meal she looked herself over to see that her weapons were hidden under the cloak she wore. As she walked down the street she pulled up the hood of her cloak. She stopped on a hill, over on the far horizon sat Kyoto it was the nearest she had been to the city sense the revolution and she had no intention of getting closer. She turned toward Tokyo once again turning her back on what was once part of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Colors of pink and purple filled the sky as the sun started to set. The Akebeko was almost empty, almost meaning Kenshin and his friends had gathered together for a late meal, and a shadowed figure in a far booth.

"**Yo Kenshin, do ya see that guy? He's been here a long time without getting anything." **whispered Sanosuke

"**Hai. He seems to be waiting for someone,"** said Kenshin from behind his cup of tea.

"**He's been here sense this afternoon, I was gonna ask that he leave earlier. But when I went over there he said that he just needed to rest a little. And he'd be leaving before dark."** said Tae. **"He even offered to pay, he just didn't want to trouble an inn when he wasn't gonna use it all night. So I said I didn't mind."**

**"I wonder where he's going it doesn't look like he has much with him."** Said Kaoru around her chopsticks.

**"I really didn't think to ask. It's really strange thou, he seems so alone. I don't think he's much older then you Mr. Sanosuke."** Tae said softly.

"Really?"

Movement from the booth caught their attention as the young man slowly got out of the both, leaving a small bag of money behind. He didn't even look at Tae when she thanked him for coming, just stepped out the door and vanished into the night.

**"That was a bit strange don't ya think, Kenshin?" **asked Sanosuke.

**"Hai. Very strange indeed."**

XXXXXXXXXXX

A shadow flashed through the woods near Tokyo. It was past sundown and the woods were dark allowing the figure to blend into the shadows easily. It stopped right out side of a clearing. Somebody was hiding in the underbrush watching and waiting. The figure slowly walked into the clearing, alerting the young man sitting there. As he stood the figure was able to see that he was indeed VERY young. _'So the imperialists are sending a boy, to do a mans job, how predicable.'_ The figure thought bitterly.

Saitou sat high in a tree overlooking the clearing, watching the hand off. He still hadn't been told what it was they were handing over to this renegade assassin. They, being him and a small group of police swordsmen, and why was 'he' up in the tree, because his superiors wanted someone of his 'experience' to watch this Ghost fight and still come back.

He had been waiting for an hour now for this Ghost to arrive. Ghost, he still wondered who came up with that name. This assassin was very much alive and looked more like a shadow then a ghost. But then there already was an assassin using the name Shadow. But she hadn't been seen sense the end of the revolution and she'd only terrorized Kyoto and its sounding area. Saitou narrowed his eyes as a rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Those fools were going to blow everything if they didn't stop moving!

The Ghost stood in the center of the clearing; it was disappointing that the imperialists thought so little of him. They had only sent ten boys to try to kill him! Half of them weren't hidden well, and the others couldn't keep from moving every two seconds. Very disappointing indeed! He looked at the boy in front of him, unarmed shaking- visibly so -probably the runt of this little group, the first to be sacrificed for his corrupt government.

Meant to hand over the box and be the first to taste the edge of the Ghost's blade. His mind had played this scene out already, and by his blade or by gunfire this boy would be killed. And either way his family wouldn't know why their boy was killed. _'Is this really the government you helped bring to power?'_ he asked silently.

Slowly the Ghost removed the pack he was caring, setting it on the ground in front of him. Cautiously taking the box from the young officer he knelt down to put it into the pack. He kept his eyes on his surroundings he could smell the gunpowder from the rifles and hear the clanking of their swords against the hard earth. This was all going to be over soon, just another pointless battle that could have been avoided if the damn imperialists were loyal to the people who worked for them. **"I'll give you five seconds the get out of my way boy, then I draw my sword."** His voice was only loud enough for the officer in front of him to hear.

Saitou noted the change in the officer in the clearing; he could also feel the change in the air around them something as about to happen. The officer turned towards the nearest tree line and ran; unfortunately he hadn't move fast enough. When the Ghost pulled his sword from it's sheath it's tip cut deeply into his back causing him to fall, but it was the effect it had on the others the Ghost was counting on. They charged blindly into the clearing swords drawn, no plan just anger witch made them irrational, and doomed.

The Ghost smiled a twisted smile, as they charged not a single one had thought to use their gun. Anger could be a powerful weapon but if not controlled properly it was a deadly weakness. One he had no problem exploiting. The officers with the quickest reflexes were the first to reach him and the first to fall. His blade was quick and precise cutting through their meek defenses, removing limbs and decapitating one poor officer before he had the chance to see the blade. After the last officer was shoved off his sword he turned and picked up his pack and walked towards the tree line. As the Ghost passed the runt that had fallen first he took his sword and stabbed it deep into the officer's back twisting slightly before removing it, he wiped it on the sleeve of his black gi before re-sheathing it and continuing on his way. If the other one was merely going to sit and watch while his friends died then so be it, it wasn't his business anyway.

Saitou looked down at the blood stained earth, he hadn't seen such proficiency sense his time in the Shinsengumi. He frowned as he made his way into the clearing. He would have to wait to fight this man; he hoped he'd find a trail to fallow soon. This assassin was one without pride or honor; his kind had no place in the Meiji era.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The city of Tokyo was dark and tension fill the air seeming to give life to the shadows; this went unnoticed by the people most of which were safe in their homes away from the cause of the tension. But to those who had to yet face it the tension ate away at their minds.

The Tokyo police headquarters was alight with lamps in every window and in the yard as well, police moved around in pairs looking for anything out of place. They weren't going to let anyone let alone an assassin sneak into their headquarters. The Ghost's intended target was on the top floor with several officers as well as a few well-known swordsmen ready to defend him and stop this assassin from killing again.

**"Tell the men to be ready for anything." **said a middle aged man his brown eyes shone with worry. He was standing by the far wall of the office to his right was a desk and behind it sat the target. An older man his once dark hair now mostly white his once sharp eyes now dulled by age gazed at the men in his office. **"No one comes near this room till dawn." **

**"Hai Sir." **said the officer by the door; he bowed quickly then left closing the door behind him.

**"Thank you for coming Mr. Himura, but hopefully we won't need your skills tonight."** the younger man said solemnly.

**"Sir if I may ask, what's really going on here?"** Kenshin asked eyeing the older man, he remembered both of them from the revolution the older man had commanded one of the best spy network their side had had. The younger one his job had been to draw the enemies' attention if the spy made a mistake giving them time to get the information out.

"**Right now in the forest outside the city there is a small group of officers waiting for an individual who is terrorizing this government by assassinating anyone who dose not cave to his orders."** Said the older man matter-of-factly.

"**But Sir, no one was suppose to be there but the officer making the trade! What if he kills the young man?"** the younger man asked stunned the he would risk more innocent lives just to kill this one man.

"**Its him or us Hibari! Or do you honestly think he'll stop killing now that he has what he asked for! He is an assassin they don't just stop killing on there own, you foolish-"** he stopped as the light suddenly went out. Kenshin stiffened hearing the sound of a sword cutting through more then just air followed by the dull thud as the sent of blood filled the air.

**"He was a fool to believe those boys could kill me,"** stated a cold voice calmly as the light flickered back on reviling a figure standing by the desk sword drawn, blood dripping from its tip. The older man who had been sitting at the desk was now lying on the floor behind it headless. His killer was dressed completely in black, even the scarf covering his head and face was black, the only visible color were his eyes and they glowed an eerie orange not truly one color but the image of yellow being swallowed by red. His eyes scanned the room looking at each of them carefully assessing their strength and weaknesses. When he got to Kenshin his eyes lit with interest.

**"I didn't know they were going to be there,"** said Hibari with fear in his voice, he'd backed against the wall when the lights had come back on and he was now shaking from what he saw.

The Ghost turned to Hibari his eyes saw straight through him and he knew it. **"Is that so?"** His voice was like ice, **"Then why is the Battousai here if you didn't know, hmm?"** He asked looking over at Kenshin again.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and the Ghost just laughed at him. **"You'll have to do more then glare at me Battousai. Come now draw your sword, manslayer."**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saitou growled softly. It seamed like he'd been doing that ever sense he'd left the forest to head back to headquarters. He need to get some men into the forest to clean that mess up before some poor local drunk stumbled onto the bodies. He didn't even want to think of the paperwork that would cause. He couldn't understand how that poor group was suppose to defeat an assassin of that caliber, he should have stepped in when he'd smelt the amount of blood the man had on him. Instead he'd stayed put like he'd been told, 'Just observe nothing else.' And look where that got him, a pile of paperwork and ten families to devastate. He growled again, this should never have happened.

Sounds from up ahead pulled him out of his thoughts. He quickened his steps, while one should expect some commotion from the place; it was police headquarters after all. It was in the middle of the night and there hadn't been that many officers there when he'd left at sunset. Deciding to act quickly he jumped over the sidewall chousing to avoid the front gate that had been left unguarded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There were two things Sanosuke couldn't stand, hypocrites, and bullies. Both of which the man in front of him was! Kenshin hadn't drawn his sword yet and it didn't look like he was going to either. As long as they didn't attack then he would leave them alive. Or so the assassin had clamed. But he was sure baiting Kenshin, trying to get him angry enough to attack, but they would all be in danger then.

"**That's one wired sense of humanity you got there, pal." **Sano said disgusted.

**"Not humanity, your just not worth it."** The Ghost said looking at Sano cruelly before he jumped out the window laughing as his feet touched the ground.

"**Oh no you don't!" **Sano growled backing up a few steps.

**"Sano, don't!"** Yelled Kenshin as Sano jumped out the window following after the assassin unarmed.

XXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime or it's characters. All rights go to the creator of the anime Rurouni Kenshin.**

Ghost

As Saitou moved through the courtyard he noted that the lights that had lit the yard when he'd left had been destroyed, covering most of the courtyard in a blanket of shadows. A crashing sound from the front of the building had Saitou creeping along the shadows towards the front gate. As he rounded the corner he could clearly see the reason for the commotion; the assassin from the forest had just destroyed the front doors keeping them from reaching him as quickly. Saitou stepped from the shadows his hand on his sword ready for a fight.

The Ghost stopped short, he'd intended to jump over the wall after he'd made sure the officers wouldn't be following him. He smiled evilly under the cloth covering his face, the Mibu Wolf. While he knew she'd be angry if he'd attacked Hibari or the Battousai he didn't know what she'd do if he fought the wolf. True that at one time she'd respected him, but that was then and this was now, things had changed. He'd have to see if the fight would be worth the chance of upsetting her. He really didn't care if he upset her really it was just so hard for him to get out and play when she was pissed with him. And he did want to play, but if she got angry she got angry.

Saitou's eyes narrowed as the Ghost matched his stance as he reached for his sword, bloodlust dancing in his red eyes. Saitou drew his sword intending to end this problem once and for all. By the sounds coming from what was left of the front doors it would be a while before anyone else would be showing up, giving him time to fight without anyone getting in the way. That was unless someone was actually smart enough to use the side door by the storage area, witch happened to be designed to look just like the rest of the wall on the out side and said door came out right behind the Ghost.

The Ghost smiled to him self, he knew the wolf's fighting habits well and he'd purposely given the wolf enough room to use his Gatotsu. He'd seen the wolf use it before he'd even seen the Battousai dodge it once, now that had been a fight worth witching even if he'd almost been caught. As predicted Saitou dropped into the stance needed to perform the Gatotsu, this was going to be such fun. He hissed quietly sensing the intrusion that was coming even before the hidden door behind him opened.

**"Don't." **Hibari yelled his face pale from running through the building to get outside. The Ghost straitened but kept his gaze on the man he'd wanted to be fighting.

**"You have what you asked for, and you've seen to your revenge so leave."** Hibari said finding his voice and courage as Kenshin came up behind him.

The Ghost turned his eyes to Hibari and blinked. **"Riku always said you had courage."** His voice was much lower then it had been.

It was Hibari's turn to blink **"You knew him?"**

**"I did… but it's not him I did this for."**

**"If Kairi had asked I would've given it to her a long time ago."** Hibari said knowing the only family Riku had left was his younger sister.

**"That's assuming you could hear her."** Came his cold reply.

**"What do you mean by that?"** Hibari demanded.

**"Its easy to take a life… even more so when its your own."** The Ghost said bitterly as he disappeared over the wall.

The Hibari slumped to the ground, _'Suicide! But she'd been so young!'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

He moved quickly down the streets getting as far away as possible, before he took a moment to gather his thoughts he'd half excepted to see the Mibu Wolf but not the Battousai, she would be angry with him in the morning but it couldn't be helped. He slowed hearing someone up ahead. The noise was coming from a small dojo its front yard lit by a single candle. A young boy was out practicing his swordsmen-ship alone.

He stopped and watched for a moment, the boy was dedicated he'd give him that. Movement from the back of the dojo caught his eye; slowly a young man came out of the dojo smiling. **"What are you doing up this late," **he asked, **"Come inside and get some rest."**

**"Just a little longer,"** beamed the little boy. **"Brother do you think that if I can finish my lessons in time for your next trip to Kyoto that I can go with you? Please brother!"** begged the little boy staring at his older brother with big eyes.

The Ghost smiled sadly remembering a similar night long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**"Brother!"** yelled a child running into the forest's clearing.

The young man smiled and hugged his younger sister. **"It's been too long! Its good to see you."** She was growing fast, she could easily pass as a teenager with how tall she'd gotten while he'd been gone. And with her haircut as it was she looked like a boy. But even with everything that changed her forest green eye still sparkled with mischief, thou not as brightly as they once did.

**"Look!" **she said letting go of him and walking over to the rock he'd been sitting on and picked up his sword, she slid it in place. Slowly watching the placement of her feet, she moved in to the new stance removing the sword from its sheath, slowly making sure her movements were precise she began to show him what she'd learned. About half way through she froze, hearing the first twig snap, some one was coming.

**"Go hide in the woods NOW!"** He ordered her quietly…

He snapped from his thoughts hearing footsteps coming closer. **"If you continue to follow me you won't be able to see the sunrise… Battousai."** said the Ghost vanishing like he'd never really been there at all.

Kenshin stopped something was wrong with what he'd just seen, there was something there he hadn't seen sense the revolution, and he had the strong impression that he'd been looking at a different person from the one he'd confronted earlier that night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was early afternoon too early for a large crowd to be at the Akebeko so Kenshin and his friends all sat around a beef pot talking about the strange letter Kenshin had received that morning, telling him in the fewest words possible that his master was coming to visit him soon. His master either hadn't thought about the time it would take the letter to reach him or he hadn't cared, because the date the letter gave for him to visit was in fact the day he received it. Another words TODAY!

**"But why is he coming? It's not like he's the visiting type!" **Kaoru was saying a little stressed over what was happening. Kenshin turned to look at her, he couldn't argue with her on that point this was very strange behavior for his master. He was about to answer when he felt it, a strong swordsmen spirit and it was getting close to them.

When the door to the Akebeko slid open Kenshin saw the one who had caused it. It appeared to be a young man; wearing a black cloak its hood was down showing a head of short brown hair. He looked towards their booth his deep green eyes locked with Kenshin's momentarily before he turned and sat in the booth across from them. He seemed distant and aloof but Kenshin sensed something familiar about him.

After a moment Tsubame went over to the booth to get his order. **"What can I get for you Sir?" **she asked.

Sota smiled at the girl in front of her **"Just some green tea for now… Haru'd kill me if I started without her."** she said with mirth in her voice. The child smiled at this and left to get her order. After she'd came back with her tea Sota tried to relax the last few days had been hell, she hated big cities. She just had to remember why she was here, her charge was getting married soon and she'd come to reacquaint herself with the man asking for her hand. She remembered that he'd been born in the village she'd moved Haru to, but he'd moved to Tokyo two years ago looking for a good job which he'd found. They'd be a good mach for each other, and he was the only one she trusted to take over looking after Haru for her.

The next person to enter the dinning establishment was a young woman, when she came into the Akebeko every one could see that she had been hurt, she had a black eye and a split lip. Sota was out of the booth in an instant, once at her side she started looking over the girl's face. **"Haru what happened?"** she asked firmly Haru looked her in the eye and gave a couscous smile as not to reopen her lip.

**"I'm fine, Sota. Kaly took care of it."** Haru said trying it calm her down it wasn't hard to see how angry her guardian was over the fact she'd been hurt. Sota continued to look her over very carefully before taking a step back.

**"Come sit."** Said Sota softly motioning to the booth she'd just been sitting at. **"Little miss could you get a new glass for us when you get a chance?"**

**"Hai Sir."** Said Tsubame going into the back for a second glass. They waited silently for her to return; when she set the glass in front of Haru she nodded her thanks as Tsubame left to attend to another booth. Haru watched as her guardian slowly filled her cup with tea, she was clearly trying to regain her calm balance.

**"How's Kaly?"** Sota asked suddenly, sure she'd seen Kaly this morning but the mundane question helped bring things back into focus. She'd have to ask why he'd forgotten to tell her that Haru had been hurt next time she saw him.

**"He's well."** Haru said with a small smile, **"I'm going to see him later this afternoon after I see the Inspector about what happened."** The last part came out in a rush knowing the reaction the information would cause.

Sota's head jerked up from her tea. **"Which Inspector?"** Her voice was hard and her eyes had lightened to more of a yellow then her usual green color. The sudden change startled Haru she wasn't use to seeing this side of Sota. **"I'm sorry I snapped at you."** She said softly her eyes tracking over everyone in the room, looking for possible threats.

"**It's fine I know your just looking out for me, Sota. Even after all these years people still hate and fear the group father was with, only now that most of them are dead no one is around to protect the families left behind."** Haru said sadly thinking of all those she'd seen mistreated just for supporting the Shinsengumi. **"I was asked to meet the Inspector alone."** Haru said after a moment,

**"Which Inspector?"** Sota asked with a soft voice.

**"Um Inspector… Inspector Fujita I think." **

Kenshin had been listing to Kaoru list thing that needed to be done before his master arrived, even thou they had no idea what time he would be coming, but when he heard Saitou's new name used he turned his attain to the booth across from them.

**"You are NOT going near that… that man with out someone with you!"** Sota said suddenly very cold and her voice was firm leaving no room for argument.

Haru knew she wasn't going to win this one by the look in her guardian's eyes. **"I don't suppose you brought anything else with you."** At Sota's shaking head she sighed, **"Well I guess you'll just have to use some of Kaly's clothes. You look like a criminal in that thing."** Haru said with a bit of mirth.

Sota smiled at that _'Bad choice of words, Haru.'_

Kenshin turned his attention back to what was being discussed in his booth as the couple's talk went to what the young lady had been doing in the past few months as they ate. Little about the young man was said.

As Sota was getting the money from with in her gi Haru asked the one question she wished she'd never have to answer. **"What have you been doing for money all this time, Sota?"**

**"It's what I have left from the revolution."** Sota said softly it was the only thing she could say and still keep Haru safe.

Haru had a good idea what Sota had done to get that money but this only confirmed what she suspected. **"I have something to do later, so we'll split up after the meeting, if that's alright?"** Sota asked.

**"Hai. Are you going to stay for diner this time?"** Haru asked hopeful.

"**If nothing goes wrong then Hai!"** said Sota with a small smile as they left.

**"KENSHIN?"** yelled Kaoru, she was getting mad she had been trying to talk to him for ten minutes now and he'd just sat there listing in on the booth across from them.

Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru. **"Hai Miss Kaoru."** he said with a smile not realizing his attention had moved again.

**"What are we going to do about Hiko, Kenshin?"** she asked again.

**"Master will come if he said he would. That he will… We will just have to make this trip as painless as possible…"** he said wryly.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime or it's characters. All rights go to the creator of the anime Rurouni Kenshin.

**Wolf **

It was late afternoon. Hajime Saitou sat in his office waiting for his next meeting. He had no real interest in this case. He was still annoyed with the officer who had handed him the case. He had been smiling like it was a joke, which had done nothing but annoy him even further. But Saitou had just smiled and gone back to his office to wait for the first of his meetings. He could not wait to go home for the day, thing had been crazy around here as they tried to fix the front doors which had just been cleared so people could start coming through them instead of the back doors. The first of the two people he was meeting today- a young man named Taniguchi Kaly- had come around mid morning, it was time for the second person- a young woman named Mutou Haru- to show up. Miss Mutou had been the victim in this little incident. All it was a few men who'd had too much to drink thought that they would have a little fun with Mutou, but she was meeting Taniguchi who became angry when Mutou was hit repeatedly by one of the drunken men. So Taniguchi had defended her, simple really.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sota and Haru had headed to Kaly's home after leaving the Akebeko. Kaly was currently at work so the house was empty allowing them to move quickly, Haru chose what she thought was appropriate for the type of meeting. The pair of green hakama and a dark blue kimono embroidered with black a dragon on the back did give her the appearance of a respectable person. Not that it would be much help with who they were going to see.

As they entered the courtyard of the police headquarters Sota was suddenly very thankful that Haru had insisted that she leave her sword and cloak at Kaly's place. The front of the building was a mass of broken wood, stones and glass. To an amateur it would look like a bomb or something like an explosion, but Sota could see it for what it was a very advanced sword move, probably that of a master or someone very close to becoming a master.

Sota guided Haru safely through the rubble that was the front of the Tokyo police station before they headed towards the main desk, Haru was the one who spoke to the officer sitting there, she indicated that she had a meeting with inspector Fujita and he'd be excepting her.

"**Miss Mutou, right? Hai he's been waiting for you… and you are?" **asked the officer looking at Sota curiously.

"**Her guardian."** Sota said smoothly.

"**Hmm, well sit and I will see if he's ready for you now." **Said the officer before he left turning down one of the many hallways, as he did Haru went and sat down along the wall closest to the hall he'd turned down.

"**Why don't you come and sit down Sota?"** She asked looking over at the rubble that was still being removed from the front of the building.

"**I'll stand for now."** Said Sota softly moving over be side her. Haru nodded and sat back for what she thought would be a long wait and tried not to think about the fact she'd seen sword marks on the door pieces laying on the ground.

After a few minuets the officer came back and walked over to them, **"Come with me."** He said shortly turning and heading back to the hallway he'd just come from. Both Haru and Sota followed after him, Sota stayed behind Haru. Soon they stopped outside one of the many offices, the officer knocked on the door.

"**Come in."** Came a voice from the other side, it was pleasant but laced with a command. Not what she remembered his voice sounding like, may be she'd heard wrong.

The officer opened the door and stepped to the side allowing them to step into the office before he closed the door behind them. Sota looked at the man behind the desk, the same black hair shorter defiantly but still the same and yellow eyes that couldn't belonged to anyone but the Mibu wolf. So it was him after all, this was going to be one long meeting. _'For Haru's sake I hope he's changed enough sense the revolution.'_

Saitou looked up at the 'two' people in his office. One was a young woman with long black hair and light brown eyes. At her side was a tall young man with short dark brown hair and green eyes. **"Miss Mutou."** Saitou greeted her looking over the young man with her. **"I thought you were told to come alone."**

"**If you wish to speak to my charge I will be in the room as well."** Sota stated narrowing her eyes at Saitou, really the man never could changed.

Saitou's eyes narrowed as well but he just said, **"As you wish… please sit and we'll begin."** Haru sat in one of the chairs in front of Saitou's desk and Sota stood to her right leaning against the door frame.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had passed and Haru had recalled everything that had happened the night before, Saitou listened making notes and asking a few questions to get a better picture of every little thing that accrued from start to finish.

"**Thank you for coming to clear this up Miss Mutou." **Said Saitou with a smile that caused Sota's neck hairs rise. **"I have just one more question for you."**

"**Hai Inspector?"** asked Haru willing to help any way she could. Sota narrowed her eyes as Saitou closed the file on his desk.

"**What is your father's name?"** he asked sounding very casual about the whole thing. Haru stiffened she hadn't excepted him to ask that, she wasn't even sure how to answer him.

"**Who her father 'was' isn't any of your concern."** Sota's voice held a warning tone that made Saitou narrow his eyes.

"**It was just a question, surely there's no harm in answering it."** Saitou said all too politely, but his eye held a dangerous glint.

"**Her father is dead."** Sota stated returning the stair, **"If you want a name to put in your report put mine, it's Sota. Now that you have that we'll be leaving."** Sota's voice was cold as she opened the door and guided Haru out, then with out braking eye contact she backed out the door closing it behind her.

Saitou stayed behind his desk for only a moment before making his decision, he left the station through one of the back doors intent on following them. Miss Mutou looked familiar and the young man bothered him, he could smell blood on him and it was fresh. He was not as innocent as Miss Mutou believed him to be.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside Sota guided Haru down the street away from the station, and that wolf. **"Sota why are we leaving so fast?"** Asked Haru who was having to run to keep up with Sota, **"SOTA!"** Haru said a little louder pulling on the hand that was rapped around hers.

Sota stopped and looked at Haru for a moment then said, **"Go meet Kaly. I'll meet you two by the river later."** Then she turned and left, Haru just stared at her back for a moment. She'd seen that look in her eyes again, the look of someone haunted by their past. Some times Haru could all most see Sota's scared soul through her eyes. Sighing sadly she turned and headed to meet up with Kaly, it bothered her that she couldn't help Sota after every thing she'd done for her over the years.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saitou looked around once he reached the street but the young man had vanished. But he could still see Miss Mutou in the distance. Quickly he turned to follow her there was no doubt she was going to meet 'Sota' again later he just had to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sota wandered through the city gathering her thoughts but had only ended up reliving the past she had tried to leave behind in Kyoto. So here she stood leaning against a tree near one of the rivers watching the water flow willing her memories away with the flow of the river, it was also a good place to wait for Haru. She pulled her hands up inside the sleeves of her kimono fingering the dagger hidden there. She did not like traveling with only a dagger and her kodacki, but she'd left her sword at Kaly's. The sound of children laughing floated to her, it was two small girls walking down the street with an elderly man, probably their grandfather. They stopped at a dojo gate not far from where she was standing. Sota heard a young woman greeting them and let them inside, she sounded younger then Haru. Speaking of Haru she could see her and Kaly coming down the road now.

"**Sota!" **Haru yelled happily.

Kaoru stopped opening the gate again curious about the commotion, when Kaoru didn't close the gate Kenshin came up behind her to see what had caught her attention out side the gate. There was a young couple walking down the street arm in arm. The girl was waving at a man near the dojo. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as did the man's by the tree, someone was following the couple.

Haru ran up to Sota and hugged her, as she did Sota stiffened not use to contact with others out side of sparing. Haru felt Sota stiffen and let go and looked up at her wanting to ask but noticed that her eyes were a lighter green then they should've been.

"**Kaly I see you asked her."** Said Sota eyes still locked on the figure approaching behind Kaly.

"**Yes and think you for allowing me to do so Sota."** Said Kaly with a low bow acting as if nothing was amiss, he'd noticed they were being followed some time ago so he'd suggested that they'd meet with Sota earlier then intended figuring that it would be safer for Haru if there was two of them to look after her.

"**You knew he was going to ask me?"** Asked Haru completely forgetting about the strange look Sota had in her eyes.

"**Well, look here she has TWO guys to hang off of. Now why can you share some of that sweetie."** Laughed a rather large man to his friends, the three of them looking like giant land masses.

Kaoru looked at the men and whispered to Kenshin, **"This doesn't look to good, Kenshin. I'm going to get Sano."** Kenshin didn't respond as Kaoru pushed past him, he just watched to see what was going to happen out on the street.

"**I am afraid that your gonna be coming with us now lady."** Said the smallest of the three, he was short- Haru's height –and his hair looked more like an old muddy rag then hair.

"**She is 'NOT' going anywhere with any of you."** Kaly said firmly as Haru moved behind him.

"**Oh, I don't think he wants to share with us, boys."** It was the leader speaking again.

"**Kaly take her home, Now."** Sota said firmly, she defiantly wasn't asking him.

The man's eyes narrowed as the two turned to leave. He started for the couple, but as his hand reached for the girl's arm he was thrown back, colliding with the smallest of his group knocking them both to the ground.

"**I'll say this once 'NEVER' touch her."** Sota growled as the two men slowly got to their feet.

The leader spat blood on the ground in front of Sota**. "Or you'll do what pretty boy?"** he demanded charging at Sota. Who dodged easily even for a fat men he moved slow, but he was persistent in his attempts to strike her; left right left right kick left right… predictable was un-understatement with him. That really should have been her first warning, the second was the hiss of a dagger being pulled and Kaly's hiss as he barely dodged the blade thrust at his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Saitou growled he had turned his eyes away for a second and they had disappeared in the crowd on the bridge. There were only two choices to start with, he knew they were meeting Sota by the river and apparently it was this river so the question now was right or left. The decision was made for him by a sudden scream to his right. He took off running- hand on his sword -towards the obviously female victim. What was it about this week that made people just want to fight. With in moments he could see the commotion and he could also see that the Battousai had gotten him self involved, he slowed there was no reason to rush now two out of the three of them were on the ground, unconscious probably the Battousai was against killing. It was then that he noticed that the one who had screamed was in fact Miss Mutou, which would make the one still fighting the walking land mass Sota. This was something he intended to watch so he calmly walked up beside the rooster-head, Sanosuke if he remembered right.

Said land mass was currently charging Sota again, by this time it looked as if he had grate skill when in fact Sota had slowed considerable. The old woman had tried to worn her about fighting on this trip but she couldn't have avoided this fight. Just at that moment her foot slipped and the mobile land mass slammed her into the tree she had been leaning against before the fight, his right shoulder connected right below her ribs sending a flash of white pain through her, instincts took over and she reached for the blade hidden on her lower back drawing it in a flash, she forcefully connected its hilt with the base of the man's head his body fell limp to the ground, shortly after she followed only as far as her knees thou.

"**Kaoru get Dr. Genzai and Miss Megumi quickly."** Kenshin ordered being the first to noticed the darker blotch in the dark blue kimono of the young man, Kaoru nodded and ran inside.

"**Sota!"** Haru yelled as she fell. **"Sota are you alright?"** she asked helping Sota to her feet once again, indivertibly putting her hand in the same place she had just been hit.

Sota hissed again, she really needed to learn to listen to the old bat at some point.

"**Sota what's wrong?"** Haru asked worried.

"**It might have something to do with your hand pressing against his wound."** Saitou said from next to the dojo gate causing Sano to jump.

"**Sota?"** she questioned pulling her hands away, her right hand had something on it. When she looked down at it her face went white and she started to shake, **"Sota w…"**

Sota jerked grabbing her before she hit the ground nearly falling her self if it wasn't for the hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know who it was, she'd spent enough time around him in Kyoto to know him anywhere.

Within seconds Dr. Genzai was at their side slowly lowering Haru to the ground before turning to Sota. As he reached for Sota's kimono a surprisingly strong hand grabbed his wrist. **"You see to them first."** Sota stated firmly she heard the wolf scoff behind her but chose to ignore him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Not Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime or it's characters. All rights go to the creator of the anime Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Not Now**

"**How did you ever meet someone like that?"** asked Sano. Kaly looked around not really sure what to say to them. Haru was out in the yard waiting for the female Dr. to finish, trying her best not to look scared. The Inspector was back from seeing that the men were arrested and was now sitting by a wall in the training hall. The elderly man had gone outside with his grandchildren but the rest of the dojo's occupants were sitting around waiting for him to answer their questions.

"**I first met Sota in my home village out side of Kyoto. I was three or four, Sota was always around the village helping in the fields and anything else the villagers needed help with."** Said Kaly.

"**He must have had a weird childhood to end up like that. Wonder what his family is like."** said Sano idly, Kaly looked from Sano to the floor.

"Sota has no family… But Sota's family or lack of one is not the reason that Sota is that way. When Sota first came around the village Sota was always happy. The first time I saw something had changed was about fifteen years ago."

"**Changed? In what way?"** asked Kaoru very curious.

"**Little things no one would really see**." Said Kaly evenly** "Sota stopped sleeping for a while… Now when Sota sleeps it's always against a wall or a tree. Sota won't talk to the villagers much; practiced more then needs and Sota comes back with cuts. Sota never use to get hurt at all."** He stopped for a moment. **"As I said little things."** _'Its harder to not say the wrong words then I thought it would be. No wonder Haru doesn't talk about it much.'_

"**Sounds like he's trying to forget something."** said Sano breaking Kaly's thoughts.

"**Come to think of it, that's about the time that Sota started drinking sake."** Said Kaly more to him self then to anyone else.

"**Whom did Sota fight for in the revolution?"** asked Kenshin looking at Kaly, who met his gaze and held it for a few moments before answering.

"**That's one thing I honestly don't know."** Saitou's eye narrowed, so he did know more then what he was telling them. **"For the most part Sota just protected the people around the village. I really can't tell you anymore then that, Sota has this thing about fighting in front of kids so any time there was a fight in the village the kids were kept inside."**

"**That's a bit odd."** Said Kaoru off handily.

"**Everything about Sota is odd. The way Sota talks, acts. Even knowing what Sota is still makes it odd."** Said Kaly, after a moment he realized that he'd said the last part out loud. He hadn't meant to.

"**What do you mean 'knowing what Sota is'?" **asked Sano looking at Kaly like he had two heads the looks he was getting from the Inspector and Mr. Himura weren't any better.

'_Okay fool you got your self in this, now get your self out.'_ He could feel eyes on him. The inspector was getting very suspicious. He needed an answer and he needed one now.

"**Kaly?"** Haru asked from the doorway. Kaly relaxed a little. **"Has the doctor come out yet?"**

"**No she is still in there. But don't worry Sota will be fine, you'll see."** He said with a smile. **"Why don't you come sit down?"** Haru looked around one more time before stepping inside and sitting next to Kaly.

**"I hate it when Sota does this."** Said Haru quietly. **"Doesn't it matter that it worries me."**

**"You know Sota never tells anyone, Sota is the soul care taker of Sota, always has been and more then likely always will be."** Said Kaly softly.

**"If you don't mind could you tell me a few things Miss Mutou?"** asked Kenshin.

**"If I can Mr. Himura."** Said Haru turning to look at Kenshin.

"Mr. Taniguchi-"

**"Please it's Kaly."**

Kenshin nodded then continued **"Kaly said that Sota brought you to the village he lived in. If I may ask where did you live before that?"**

**"Kyoto. But with all the fighting my father felt it wasn't safe for me."** Said Haru.

**"So how'd you end up with that guy?"** asked Sano.

**"I would like it if you didn't talk about Sota like that."** Stated Haru **"Sota has saved my life more times then I can remember!"** she had clearly been upset by Sota being referred to as 'that guy'.

"**Sorry."** Sano said softly.

**"I owe Sota so much. My father was fighting in Kyoto and asked Sota to look after me for a while." **

**"Why is he still looking after you instead of your father or mother?"** asked Saitou coldly.

**"As Sota already told you my father died, fifteen years ago in the revolution if you must know."** Haru said bitterly glaring at Saitou. **"And my mother died when I was very little. I don't remember her."** The last part was whispered as she fisted her hands in her lap. Kaly put his hand on her fisted ones.

**"It must have been hard for you to louse the only family you had left."** Said Kaoru with a wealth compassion.

There was a long stretch of silence before a door opened down the hall and Megumi started walking towards the training hall. Haru got up and met her half way. **"Is Sota all right?"** she asked Megumi with fearful eyes.

**"Yes, Sota's fine. The wound is an old one that's mostly healed; the fight reopened it a little. It was well taken care of when it was first made so there will be very little scaring."** Said Megumi with a small smile.

Kenshin witched them talk. Something was out of place, he knew the name Sota from somewhere, but he couldn't think where he'd heard it. And Miss Haru and Kaly were holding things back, but whether it was because of Saitou or not, he couldn't tell.

"**Can I see Sota now?"** Haru ask innocently, Megumi nodded and pointed to the room Sota was in. Haru bowed then quickly walking down the hall.

After Haru had gone into the room with Sota, Megumi walked into the training hall and looked Kaly strait in the eyes her smile gone her mouth set in a grim line. **"How long have Sota's wounds been self-inflicted?"** she asked him calmly

XXXXXXXXXXX

Haru slid the door closed softly. **"Is it safe to trust her?" **she asked softly.

**"I think it might be a little late to be thinking about that now. Don't you?"** Said Sota pulling on the clean kimono Megumi had given her. **"But hai, I think it will be all right."** Sota smiled softly at Haru, she really had a gentle heart.

**"They are asking about you and father."** Said Haru her smile fading.

**"I knew they would. I think that the Battousai might remember me. It's not that big of a problem thou."** Said Sota.

**"You mean Mr. ****Himura, don't you?"**

**"Hai. And I am sure you remember the ****Inspector."**

"Not really, but his eyes are a bit familiar."

"They should be he was the captain of the third squid in the Shinsengumi."

"Then why is it so important that he doesn't know fathers name? I would think it would be safe for him to know."

Sota stepped up to Haru. **"It is best to keep it to yourself for now. I don't want you hurt by the past." **Haru nodded she really didn't want to tell him anyway.

Sota smiled and turned to get her dagger and kodacki hiding them away before she moved to get the old kimono. Sota moved to the door and opened it, then moved so Haru could leave first, they slowly walked side by side down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Seijuro Hiko stopped outside the back of the Kamiya dojo. He had been walking around the streets of Tokyo for a couple hours trying to find this little dojo. He sighed; his stupid apprentice hadn't even noticed his presence yet. Hiko slowly opened the back gate and walked in. Stopping to look at some one kneeling in front of the washtub. It wasn't Kenshin. He was coming around to the back of the dojo apparently he'd sensed him after all.

**"Sota why are you here?" **Asked Hiko evenly stepping into the yard fully.

**"What does it look like I'm doing Hiko?"** Sota answered calmly rinsing the kimono for the last time.

**"You shouldn't be in this city." **

'_That's Hiko for you always stating the obvious.'_ Her mind chimed bitterly, Hiko didn't think she belonged anywhere and he was probable right about that, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She stood up snapping the wet cloth a few times before she bothered to turn and look at Hiko. **"My business here is my own, Hiko."**

**"If your are near that baka apprentice of mine it is my business."**

Sota chuckled a little. **"One; He's not your apprentice anymore. Two; I was leaving soon anyway."**

**"What?"** Haru asked running out of the training hall and across the yard. **"I thought you were staying… for the night at least."** She said with tears in her eyes.

Hiko looked at the girl in front of him. _'So this is Fanel's child.'_ She couldn't be much younger then Kaya.

Sota looked at Haru for a moment. **"I have to go. I may have stayed too long as it is."** Sota said softly.

Haru quickly rapped her arms around Sota's waist below the bandages. **"You're not coming back this time,"** she asked as tears fell from her eyes. **"Are you?"** her hands tightened with the last part of her question.

Sota looked down at Haru, not really caring that there was a crowd around them. **"Haru I gave your father my word that I would protect you, and the best way for me to do that now is to leave you to live your life with Kaly."** She said pushing at Haru's shoulders lightly, but Haru just tightened her hold.

**"But Why? Why can't you ever stay?"** Sota could feel the sobs shake through her body.

**"A Shadow can not live in the open."** Sota's voice whispered in her ear.

**"But that's not you… that's just your past!"** cried Haru shaking her head nearly hitting Sota's head with hers.

**"The past is not so easily forgotten. I will not knowingly in danger your life."** She said firmly.

"But…"

**"No. Now please stop your crying." **Sota said softly, pushing Haru's arms to her sides. **"I am not now or ever have been worth your tears."** Letting go of Haru she grabbed the damp kimono and left through the back gate.

Haru wanted to follow her but she couldn't. Kaly walked up behind her and slowly pulled her into his arms. **"Sota doesn't deserve this…! No one does!"** She sobbed into his chest.

**"Your right. But the past can be hard to get over."** Said Kaly softly.

**"I know how hard it is to move on after something like that."** Said Haru looking up at Kaly.

**"Hai. But do you know how it feels when you're responsible for it?"** Asked Kaly as he looked at her. **"Come, we should get home. It's been a long day."** Haru nodded, then turned back to the dojo, walking back to the training hall steps.

**"Thank you all for every thing you did for us."** Haru said with a bow. Megumi just smiled in return as Haru and Kaly turned to leave through the back gate.

**"What a foolish child."** Said Hiko as he walked past Kenshin into the dojo.

**"Who is master?"** Kenshin asked following him inside.

**"Kaya."** Kenshin froze that was it!!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime or it's characters. All rights go to the creator of the anime Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Meeting Again**

The sun had long sense set by the time Kaly and Haru reached Kaly's home, the house was dark and empty Sota had been there and gone already. **"I hope Sota makes it back alright."** Haru said softly as Kaly closed the door behind them.

"**Sota will be fine, you'll see."** Kaly said pulling her into a hug, it had been a long day for both of them and Haru was close to her limit for stress. A long night of rest would do them both a world of good.

"**When?"** she asked softly.

"**After we're married. I still have family in that village after all."** He said smiling softly; his uncle would be thrilled to hear the news.

"**I'm not so worried about Sota, as I am about what she'll do if Rena and her children aren't found soon."** Haru said shivering slightly.

"**They still haven't heard from them yet! It's been close to a year!"** Kaly said shocked.

"**It has been a year."** Said Haru sadly walking into the next room, but suddenly stopped in the middle of the room.

"**Haru are you alright?"** Kaly asked, but she didn't answer him. **"Haru?"** he asked again as he walked up behind her.

She was staring a something, it was a rapped package on the table that Sota's things had been on when he come home earlier. Haru slowly walked over and carefully unwrapped the package, inside was a pale purple kimono. Haru gasped it was so beautiful and yet simple with its bright blue birds randomly placed around it and soft pink sakura blossoms around the sleeves and the bottom, it was all embroidered with a dark blue thread that matched the obi. Haru noticed a small piece of paper tucked under the folds of the kimono; pulling it free Haru saw that it was an unopened envelope. On the front of the envelope in beautifully crafted calligraphy was her name; the letter inside it was written in the same manner.

Haru-

_I am truly sorry for not telling you that my planes had changed so I would be leaving sooner then I said I would. But there is a lot of work that has to be done before we send the wagons into Kyoto in a few months, by then I hope that our friends in the city have found Rena and her children. If they have not been found by then, I will be going to Kyoto. I must apologies now for what may happen and the pain it will cause you both, but I made a promise that I must keep. I am sorry that I will miss your wedding day; the kimono is a gift for you. My mother use to loved it; I hope it is something you will ware._

_-Kaya Sota._

Haru just stared at the letter as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"**Is everything alright, Haru?" **Kaly asked as Haru started crying.

"**It… its her mother's kimono!"** Haru said through her tears, Kaly just rapped his arms around her pulling her into a comforting hug.

"**You know,"** Kaly said after a minute. **"I can't really see Sota in something as delicate as this kimono."** He said laughing softly; Haru stared at him for a moment before laughing too.

"**Neither can I."**

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the afternoon when Kenshin and his friends got off the train in Kyoto. The main street was packed full of people and carts making their journey a slow one. **"Thank you for accompanying me on this trip Himura." **Said a middle-aged man with short black hair as his sharp brown eyes searched the crowds of people along the sides of the road.

"**If I may Sir, why don't you have official guards with you as well? It hasn't been the long since the killings in Tokyo."** Kenshin asked as they walked towards the Aoiya.

"**My superiors might agree with you Himura, if it wasn't for who I was trying to find."** He said carefully.

"**And who is that?"** Asked Sano from behind them.

"**A young woman who knew Riku quite well. She lives somewhere in the mountains around here."**

"**Somewhere around here, makes it sound like you don't know how to find her, Sir."** Karou said from Kenshin's other side.

"**I don't. And it's Hibari." **

"What?"

"**Hibari is my name, I'd prefer it if you called me by it while we're away from Tokyo." **He clarified softly.

"**How are we going to find her if you don't know where she lives? Those mountains are pretty big!"** Yahiko asked coming up between Kenshin and Karou.

"**Well twice a year the village she lives near sends wagons down for a day to triad for different supplies then heads back to the village."**

"**So you were planning to follow the wagons to the village, right?"** Kenshin asked.

"**That's what I hope to do. I just don't know when they are coming, or if they have already gone."** Hibari answered honestly.

"**So who is she?"** Kenshin asked now interested, Riku's friends were few and far between, even less were still alive. But he'd worked as a spy so he'd had no chose but to keep to himself. He'd met Riku just months before he'd died.

"**Her title use to be Shadow, and she should be willing to help identify the Ghost if he did in-fact know Riku."** Hibari said sounding far more confident about her being willing to help them then he actually was.

They walked in silence for a bit before, **"Hey I've got a question for ya Hibari. Who was this Riku and why does this assassin blame you guys for what ever happened to him?" **Sano asked it seemed a far question to him.

"**His full name was Riku Sanami, and he was a spy for the Choshu, a good one too."** Kenshin said before Hibari could speak.

"**Right you were assigned to Riku for a short time after I got wounded."** Said Hibari thoughtfully.

"**Hai. Thou I had hared that she'd died along side Riku."**

"**Officially she did, but she is still alive and last I saw her she was as tall as your friend here."** Hibari said with a smile, nodding his head towards Sano.

"**So what's her name?"** asked Sano annoyed that his other question had been forgotten.

"Oh, it's Kaya. Kaya-"

"**HIMURA!" **the sudden shout droned out the rest of Hibari's answer. A young girl raced through the crowd and slammed into Kenshin giving him an enthusiastic hug, he stumbled a bit from the force.

"**Well hello Miss Misao."** Kenshin said pulling back slightly.

"**Hey Misao."** Greeted Yahiko quickly steeping out from behind Kenshin.

"**Come inside everyone's waiting for you guys."** Misao said pulling Kenshin towards the front of the Aoiya.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sota looked around, this was turning into another crappy year; first the trip to Tokyo and now here she was sitting atop a wagon in the middle of the one place she tried her hardest to stay away from. Kyoto. She sighed deeply knowing it had been her chose to come in the first place. Sota sighted again before finally climbing down off the wagon. Once on the ground she pulled a small bag with what appeared to be a rapped umbrella attached to it, using a small bit of rope she attached both to her back.

"**Are you sure about this, Sota? The boys and I are willing to stay longer if we need to." **Said an elderly man standing on the other side of the wagon.

"**No, I'll stay. You and your sons have been away from you're families long enough, Kenjiro."** She tolled him cautiously watching the crowed street around them.

Kenjiro looked at her and the way her eyes watched the people on the street and it clicked. **"It all comes back to life when you're here, doesn't it?"** there was a strange tone to his voice, one that spoke of personal experience, Sota met his gaze and blinked her eyes clearing slightly.

"**I don't recall ever saying it was dead in the first place." **Kenjiro blinked, now he was starting to worry about the state of her mind. **"Where's the room you rented for me?"** She asked suddenly.

Kenjiro smiled she hadn't changed at all; she still didn't like people fussing over her. **"It's an inn and dinning establishment called the Aoiya, the owner is quite helpful. Do you need directions to where it is?"**

"**No. I can manage, I've spent too much time in this city not to be."** She answered softly.

"**Are you sure? A lot has changed sense you were last here, Sota." **Said a young man who'd just walked up and placed a large bundle in the back of the wagon. He was the older of Kenjiro's two sons, Kazuhiro, if she remembered right. He was tall and lean like his father was at his age, but his dark brown hair and grayish eyes were like his mother's.

"**Hai. Now go get your brother and go home you guys deserve a rest."** Sota said tapping the side of the wagon, they hadn't seen their families in nearly six months and Kazuhiro's wife was close to giving birth to their third child and she wanted Kazuhiro home when she did.

"**Toshihiro is just getting the last crate now."** Said Kazuhiko, she nodded turning to leave but Kenjiro stopped her.

"**Here."** He said pushing a good size book into her hand. She looked at him questioningly. **"It's a account of the people we've talked to and their answers. It should help you while you look."** He explained.

"**Thank you, Kenjiro."** She said bowing slightly before walking into the crowd and disappearing completely.

XXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
